


Oh Shit (I love you)

by Queer_Gremlin



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Fabian is Bi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Conversations, Riz is gay, bi realization, ragh uses excessive emojis you can’t change my mind, text conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Gremlin/pseuds/Queer_Gremlin
Summary: Riz has a realization & blurts something out he immediately regrets.Fabian has a realization & phones a friend.They’re both pining idiots.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	Oh Shit (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t really written fic before so I’m still figuring it all out, hope you guys enjoy what I’ve written.

Riz has been listening to fabian recount how he scored the winning point in tonight’s bloodrush game for just over 20 minutes now, not like he’s listening. He makes acknowledging noises where he needs, but other then that he’s a bit checked out. Riz has had a crush on his best friend, not that Fabian would call him that, since they first fought together against the corn ooze, and he’s trying to figure out how to handle it. At first he thought it was fleeting, and would go away if he left it alone long enough, that didn’t happen. 

And now he’s sitting here, thirty minutes into the call, not catching a single word but that’s ok because Fabian has a nice voice, and eyes, and face, and body. And even though he acts aloof and uncaring he’s really thoughtful and listens and takes care of his friends. And he’s really kind and- oh no. Oh fuck. He loves Fabian.

“-all? The Ball! Are you still there?" 

His mouth is forming the words before he can catch himself, "I love you" Fuck! 

"You-" Riz hangs up, he can’t deal with the rejection right now. Gods, he wants to just crawl under the blankets and hide there for the rest of his life. His crystal buzzes, flashing Fabian’s name on the screen, and Riz turns it off. 

Maybe he can just do online classes for the rest of high school, plenty of people take online classes! He can just stay in his little blanket cave forever and still graduate high school. It's perfect! Except he still needs to go adventuring with the party in order to actually graduate. Gods he wishes he could head up to his office and bury himself in his work until he needs to leave in the morning, but he agreed to take the night off and maybe try to actually sleep more than three hours. Like that’s gonna happen now, he’s just gonna stay up in his room overthinking instead of in his office being productive. 

* * *

  
The Ball hasn't said anything about his retelling of his amazing play in tonight's game for like 10 minutes, not that he's been paying attention to when and how often The Ball says anything. He's just annoyed that The Ball is ignoring his wonderful story, that's it.

“The Ball? The Ball! Are you still there?” maybe his signal cut out, Fabian wouldn't be surprised with how shabby The Ball’s apartment complex is. 

He hears a bit of shuffling on the other end before, “I love you!” What? 

“You-” before he can finish his thought, the line goes dead. What? The Ball loves him? Or well of course he does! He’s Fabian Aramais Seacaster after all, who doesn’t love him! He redials The Ball’s number, intending to tell him so. 

But he’s sent directly to voicemail. Did The Ball not mean it? Was it meant for someone else? Why does he care? It’s not like he likes The Ball or anything! He’s in love with Aelwen, an elegant beautiful, if not slightly terrifying, woman! Not The Ball, who’s so small Fabian can easily lift him with one arm. Who even being only 4 ft tall is still somehow lanky. Who shot a man point blank without flinching. Who always smells like burnt coffee, and cheap cologne. Who’s crooked smile makes Fabian’s chest well up with-oh. _OH!_ He is in love with The Ball! 

Fabian can feel his cheeks heat up at the realization, he pulls his pillow to his chest and buries his face in it with a whine. 

Cathilda knocks on his door before entering with his evening snack, “Here we are master Fabian, a little something before bed.” Fabian lifts his face from the pillow to acknowledge her. 

He waves her off, “Thank you Cathilda, but I don’t think I’m very hungry right now….” he watches as Cathilda furrows her brows, question on the tip of her tongue to check if he’s ok. “I’ve just..had a realization, and I’m not quite sure how I feel or what to do about it. But I’ll be fine, I am my father's son after all.” 

Cathilda’s chuckles as she pats his knee, “That you are master Fabian, and I know that you’re a very capable young man, and you’ll pull through this.” 

Fabian nods, “Yes, well, thank you Cathilda. I think I’ll head to bed then. Goodnight.”

Cathinda’s smile is soft as she shut the door behind her, “Goodnight master Fabian.” 

He pulls out his crystal and tries to construct a message to Ragh _How did you know you were in love with Dayne?_ Delete. _Hypothetically how would I go about trying to woo a guy I like?_ Delete. _I might like guys?_ Send. 

He gets an answer a minute later **Bro hell yeah!!!** **Welcome to the club!**

***Explosion emoji* *Fist emoji* *Sparkle emoji* *Rainbow emoji* *Sparkly heart emoji***

**Hoot Growl!!**

**Thanks for trusting me with this dude *heart emoji* *heart emoji* *heart emoji***

Fabian snorts at the amount of emojis he receives _Yeah *rainbow emoji* I figured you or Kristen would be my best bet but you’re probably better equipped to help here_

_How do I go about asking a guy out? I mean I of course know how to woo someone I just wanted a second opinion_

**Bro you’re a catch! *flexing emoji* Be yourself *smiley face emoji***

**But if ur trying to think of how to ask a guy out you gotta figure out what he likes bro! *sunglass smiley emoji* every guy is different *fist emoji***

Ideas already flooding his mind he types out his response _Thanks bro *fist emoji* Hoot growl! See you @ practice tomorrow man_

**Hell yeah see you tomorrow bro! *heart emoji* *heart emoji***

Fabian rolls onto his side, pillow still clutched to his chest, and stares out his window. Seeing nothing, and thinking of how to woo Riz.


End file.
